


Sing With Me

by princess_evans_addict



Category: Actor RPF, Chris Evans (actor) - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-13 21:22:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11768664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princess_evans_addict/pseuds/princess_evans_addict
Summary: #31: we’re in the same photography class and i thought i was alone in the dark room so i’ve been belting to every song on the radio and you don’t chime in until a duet comes on and i hit (and cut) my head on an enlarger because ‘holy SHIT how long have you been here?’





	Sing With Me

[@shelvesandwhelves](http://tmblr.co/mUlamk1PidDVj8-n8uYuynw): Hey, I wanted to request 31 with chris or steve? prompt: we’re in the same photography class and i thought i was alone in the dark room so i’ve been belting to every song on the radio and you don’t chime in until a duet comes on and i hit (and cut) my head on an enlarger because ‘holy SHIT how long have you been here?’

 

...

You belt along to the radio, dancing a little as you turn your attention to the enlarger. You love your photography class; you’re always guaranteed access to the lab, and you’re always taking pictures. Being able to process them is great, especially when you get it all to yourself.

“Waste time with a masterpiece, don’t waste time with a masterpiece  
You should be rolling with me, you should be rolling with me, ah  
You’re a real-life fantasy, you’re a real-life fantasy  
But you’re moving so carefully; let’s start living dangerously,” You sing loudly, not caring whether you’re any good or not.

“Talk to me baby!”

You scream at the top of your lungs, accidentally hitting your head on an enlarger. Your hand flies up to your temple, and you feel something slightly damp, making you curse.

“Shit!” Someone curses, and the lights flick on to reveal Chris Evans staring at you with wide eyes. You knew him, of course, but you never really spoke to him- or anyone, for that matter. You tend to keep to yourself in photography, but you knew him as the hottest guy in class. “(Y/N), are you ok?”

You blink, surprised he knows your name. “Y-yeah,” You stutter, not lowering your hand in case he sees the blood. “How long have you been standing there?”

He smiles, and your face burns impossibly hotter. “I was here before you showed up. You’re a pretty good singer, by the way.”

Can the floor swallow you up now? “Sorry,”

He shakes his head, still smiling. “I mean it. You’re good,” He frowns, glancing at your hand on your head. “Is something wrong?”

“Oh, no-” Without thinking you lower your hand. “I just-”

“Shit,” Chris curses, moving forward and taking your head in his hands- not your face, your head, making your hair messy as he leans closer and doesn’t let you escape. “That looks bad.”

“It really doesn’t,” You insist, shoving at his stomach to make him back up, but you might as well be shoving solid brick. He isn’t going anywhere unless he decides to. “Can you let go of me?”

He releases your head only to grab your hand and drag you to the door. “Come on. I’ll walk you the clinic.”

You shake your head, digging your feet in to try and stop him, but it does nothing. “Really, I’m fine,”

“(Y/N), we both know that’s bull,” He takes you to the nurse, and he explains what happened, thankfully leaving your concert out. Before he leaves he pauses, turning to smile at you teasingly. “We should sing together again sometime.” Your face burns in a blush, but he’s gone before you can say anything.


End file.
